The Different Sides of Me
by WeirdDudette
Summary: At one point of my life, I could confidently state that I knew my brother, inside and out. Ask me a question about him, I would answer without the slightest doubt or hesitance. If you asked me now, however, I would hesitate, think for a while, and most likely reply with an, "I don't know." Who would've thought that Hamato Leonardo could act so well?
**Hey, people. I've decided that after reading fanfiction for some time, I'll have a go at it. So, I present to you my first ever** _ **published**_ **fanfiction. Tell me what ya think and concrit is very much appreciated. It's my first one ever so it might not be very good, though.**

 **Anyway, read on! *grins***

 **Disclaimer: I'm flattered you think that I could _possibly_ own the TMNT franchise. But I don't. So, call off your lawyers. Jeesh.**

* * *

Prologue

 _At one point of my life, I could confidently state that I knew my brother, inside and out. Ask me a question about him, I would answer without the slightest doubt or hesitance. His favourite colour, his likes and dislikes, hobbies, basically anything and everything about him, I would know._

 _If you asked me now, however, I would hesitate, think for a while, and most likely reply with an,_

" _I don't know."_

 _Because a few weeks ago, my whole reality just got turned upside-down. The image of my brother; completely and utterly shattered._

 _Who would've thought that Hamato Leonardo could act so well?_

* * *

Late-night stragglers pulled their clothes tighter; the night was cold and a storm was rolling in. The dark clouds were crawling in ever so slowly. They could hear thunder rumbling in the distance and picked up the pace, wanting to reach the comfort of their homes before getting soaked to the bone.

It was because of this that the four figures on the rooftops went unnoticed; many were too busy navigating their ways home while the rest just dismissed them as a trick of the light. And for that, they were thankful.

The turtles glared at the ominous building in front of them; the acronym 'TCRI' emblazed in pink glowing letters. Most mutants knew to avoid the alien-infested building, lest they get captured by the brain-like creatures and get experimented on. However, the turtles didn't seem to be a part of that group. As New York City's hidden protectors, it was their duty to eliminate any and all threats to the citizens.

Leonardo glanced at Michelangelo and Raphael, his blue mask tails whipping at his face because of the strong wind.

"Mikey and Raph," he started, "you two will act as the distraction. Cause as much damage as you can and draw as many Kraangs away from the machine."

The two nodded; the former with an infectious grin and the latter with a devious smirk.

He then spoke to Donatello, "While they're doing this, you and I will sneak through the elevator shaft. Once we get to the machine, start disabling it." He queried, "It'll take fifteen minutes, right?"

Donatello shrugged, "Yeah, more or less."

The purple-masked turtle then started rummaging through the duffel bag he brought along, "I also made communicators so that we can know what's going on on each of our sides."

He brought out four earpieces, and distributed them to each of his brothers. However, he was rather hesitant when he reached the youngest brother, not liking the look on his face. He cradled the communicator and asked the leader, "Leo, can I keep Mikey's communicator? I don't like the look on his face…"

Raphael sighed and snatched the earpiece out of his younger brother's hand, "I know he destroyed our T-phones this morning during that stupid water balloon prank, but we gotta hurry, ya idiot!"

He dumped the communicator into Mikey's outstretched hand, second-guessing his decision after getting a glimpse of the mischievous glint in his eyes. He warned Mikey softly, "If I catch ya doing anything to it, I'll kick ya where the Sun don't shine. Got it?"

Mikey squeaked.

Leo rubbed his temples in annoyance, "Okay, we don't have much time. Let's just get the basics down. We don't know anything about the machine other than that it's incomplete. Meaning it'll be easier to disable. Raph and Mikey: distraction team. Donnie and I: disabling team. Destroy as much as you can. Got it?"

He got three nods in response.

"Alright, then," he looked back at TCRI, a determined glint in his eye when a bad feeling settled in his gut. He frowned but didn't speak of it.

He looked back at his brothers and gave them a confident smile.

"Let's do this!"

Something was bound to go wrong that night. And Leo would make sure none of his brothers got hurt.

The wind seemed to howl louder and it started to rain.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Weird**


End file.
